Wonderland, The True Wonderland
by AriaFaith
Summary: I'm sure you've all heard the story of the girl that follows a white rabbit down a rabbit hole, then falls into a world, which no one has ever seen before. They tell you that it's a dream world made of your wildest, most wonderful fantasies come to life, but that story is wrong. Wonderland isn't as wonderful as they say it is, in fact, it's nothing but your worst nightmares.
1. Truth

Wonderland. It's the land that's full of wonder, magic, and mystery. I'm sure you've all heard the story of the innocent little girl that follows a white rabbit down a rabbit hole, then falls into a new world, of which no one has ever seen the likes of before. They tell you that it's a dream world, made of your wildest, most wonderful fantasies come to life, but that story is wrong. Wonderland isn't as wonderful as they say it is, in fact, it's nothing but your worst nightmares come to life, wanting nothing more than to eat you alive in a way that you will suffer until you beg for death.

How do I know this, you ask? Well, my name is Alice Kingsly, and I've been to Wonderland and I will now tell you the story of Wonderland, the true story.


	2. Dreams

Sitting up here in this tree while my sister sat somewhere down below by the bank of the stream reading a book was beginning to be very boring. I looked down at her book, reading a little of it, but it wasn't anything good, there weren't any pictures or conversation; and what's the use of a book like that? Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyway, but I still have nothing worth doing what with the hot day making me tired.

Just then, I heard a rustling in the bushes down below to my right and leaned a little to get a better look. I could see my sister continuing to read her boring book, not caring about what could be hidden just a couple yards away. Waiting a while, looking at the bushes, I watched as a white rabbit poked his little face out from the cover of the bushes, twitching his little nose and looking up at me with red eyes.

I held my breath and sat where I was as still as a statue, worried that any move I would make could scare the rabbit away. After a while, the rabbit hopped out a little more into the open and my eyes widened. This cute little white rabbit was in a dirty tattered waistcoat with the chain of what I guessed was a pocket watch hanging out of the coat pocket. Such an odd sight to see, one might think, but not for me, a dreamer. Everyday I dream the most impossible things, weather they be frightening, or delightful. Every dream I have ever dreamt I remember as vividly as something that happened only moments ago, and I never forget.

But what shocked my about this peculiar rabbit, is that I remember it from a dream. In fact it was from one of the worst dreams I have ever had. Despite this, I stood and quietly climbed down the tree, keeping my eyes on the rabbit as it hopped a little ways away and then followed it. The rabbit peeked over its shoulder every now and again at me, watching me following it deep within the woods with its blood-red eyes.

Suddenly, the rabbit turned around and leaped up at me, and I closed y eyes and put my arms out in front of me upon reflex, as self defense. Something big pulled me down to the dirty ground with great force, knocking the wind out of me. a hand covered my mouth before I could scream for my sister for help and was then hit in the head with something hard. The world spun around me, everything was nothing but unfocused blots of colors until it all went black.

At first I thought I had passed out from the blow to my head, but I could feel something being pushed into my mouth and then bound into place, a gag. Then I was flipped over onto my stomach and a pair of hands grabbed hold of my wrists and pulled them together before binding them tightly. The same pair of hands took hold of my waist and lifted me onto something; this persons shoulders?

Without hesitation, I thrashed around wildly and screamed, but was silenced when I was thrown against something harshly and went limp from shock.

"Behave, you little brat," hissed a deep male voice that made my blood run cold.

A sharp pain bloomed in my side and spread through me suddenly, and I realized that this man who had me blinded had kicked me. I whimpered in pain quietly, not wanting him to hear, but failed when he took hold of my long hair and pulled, making me stand up, so that he could easily pick me up again. I didn't dare move in the slightest, but stayed as perfectly still as a statue, knowing that if I tried to get away again, this man would inflict more pain upon me.

I was so confused by my current situation that I had somehow gotten into, my mind racing a mile a second. This man, whoever he was, suddenly came out of nowhere and is kidnapping me. There seemed to be nothing I could do about it until I was in a better position to try and escape again. So I stayed as still as I could while this man carried me a good while.

Of course, I knew what was going to happen. I dreamt this dream after all.


End file.
